


Little Dragon In A Cruel World

by Jordyboysw



Category: RWBY
Genre: My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, Yang is a faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordyboysw/pseuds/Jordyboysw
Summary: Yang Xiao Long is a dragon faunus going to Beacon. However, she has kept her traits hidden all her life, not even Ruby knows about it. She hasn't let anyone else know about it until a certain cat faunus finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've written. I hope it's good. I'll update whenever I can.

        **Yang's POV**

         Professor Ports lectures are sooooo boring, but none of it will be on the test so I could weigh my options. Blake has already revealed that she's a faunus to the team (even if it was by accident) so maybe I should to. Ruby and Weiss accepted her so I don't see why I shouldn't. But, how would Ruby react to me keeping this huge thing a secret from her for her whole life? Plus, being a dragon faunus was a super rare trait so who knows how Weiss would react. And she would lecture me on how we promised not to keep secrets from each other. But my wings are always super sore wrapped around the top of my stomach all day long. I don't know what to do. _Ring ring ring_  . "That will be all for today class, there will be no assigned readings for tomorrow, have a good day,". Professor Port said after he finished his "epic" story of how he took down a pack of ursi. I'll keep this a secret for now. I hope the pain in my wings doesn't show.

        **Blake's POV**

Yang is hiding something. I can tell. Whenever she thinks that no one is looking I can see a hint of pain in her lilac orbs. I've asked her before if something was wrong but she all ways said that she was fine. I can tell she's lying. So I came up with a plan to force her to talk. Now I'm waiting for her to be alone so I can get some answers. I follow her most of the day and wait. Finally we are in the dorm alone. Ruby and Weiss went to go sparing so they won't be back for another hour. When she wasn't looking I pinned her against the bed and straddled her waist. "Blake, wh-what are you doing?" She squeaks, clearly caught off guard with the sudden position she was in. 

"Getting some answers, so what has been bothering you? And don't say that you're fine because I know that's not true." I was tired of playing nice, I needed to know what was wrong.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, clearly lying.

Still won't talk, ok, time to do this the hard way. I start to tickle her expecting that she would be laughing while begging her to stop and then she would tell me what was wrong. What I didn't expect however was for her to scream in pain. I immediately stopped and wondered why she screamed instead of laughed. "Please d-don't do th-that," She managed to say through her trembling.

"now I know something is wrong, why did you scream like that?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," she said.  

"please just tell me what's wrong," 

" O-ok, if I do please promise me you won't tell anyone else," she said looking uncomfortable and dare I say, _scared_  . Why wouldn't she want anyone else to know?

"Ok I Promise,"

"I can't show you with you on top of me," she said still looking nervous. 

"Will you run out the door if I get off?" I'm sure she wouldn't but I wanted to be sure. 

"no I swear" She said honestly 

"ok,". I get off her and then she starts to take off her brown jacket and the her tank top. " Wait why are you taking off you're tank to-," I stop talking when two golden wings unwrap from around Yang's upper stomach. I pinch myself to make sure this isn't some weird dream. I didn't wake up so I think this is real. "Wait, you're a FAUNUS?". When that fact finally set in, a million questions started to rattle off in my head. How was she a faunus? What kind of faunus is she? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen a faunus with WINGS before.

" Shh be quiet! Yes I'm a fuanus." She said trying to keep Blake quiet so people in the halls didn't hear if there were any. 

"But what kind of faunus are you? Because I have never seen a faunus with wings before," Then I finally noticed. "Wait are those scales on your wings?"

"Yes they are," she said trying to gage Blake's emotions "I'm a dragon faunus," she explains trying not to sound as nervous as she was "But please don't tell anyone, not even Ruby or Weiss,"

"Wait, Ruby doesn't know?". Now I'm truly shocked.

" No she doesn't, I've kept these a secret for my whole life, you're the only one besides me, my dad, and my uncle who knows about this," she said, still not sure what Blake would say or do.

"And how long exactly do you plan to keep this a secret?" now I'm a bit irritated that she wasn't going to tell her own team about this.

"You have no room to talk Blake, I bet you weren't going to tell us that you where a faunus," she said, sounding slightly astonished at what Blake had said.

"true, but you know you have to tell them about this because sooner or later they will realize that you're in pain most of the da-" I was cut off by the sound of Ruby dropping Crescent Rose in shock at what she saw. Then Weiss bumped into her.

"ugh you dolt, why did you stop in the middle of the," she had just realized what Ruby was staring at and was too in total disbelief.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, I can explain," Yang said.  

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think about this first chapter? Did you like it, hate it, somewhere in between. Tell me down below. Edited to have better spacing and pacing.


End file.
